


All That Matters

by Slapstix66



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (Yes That's A Pun), And Wanting To Change That, Basically Just Yasha Realizing She's Going To Live Longer Than Beau, Caleb's A Good Wingman, F/F, Fluff and Angst, but not a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slapstix66/pseuds/Slapstix66
Summary: “Yasha.” She finally looked up and found Caleb’s eyes had softened as he reached out and took her free hand with one of his. “You are one of my oldest and closest friends. If there is ever anything in my power I can do to help you, you know I would do so in a heartbeat.”“I… want you to turn me into a human. If you can.”
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Caleb Widogast & Yasha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 159





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Cracklepop Discord for bringing up the age-old issue with D&D... different life expectancies between different races in the game. 
> 
> This is a lot less angsty than it sounds I swear.
> 
> Title comes from the RWBY song by the same name cause I was listening to it on repeat while writing this.

Yasha stood in front of the large, imposing wizard’s tower, wringing her hands together as she waited for someone to answer the door. 

She’d already begun to second guess her decision to come here. As sure as she was of her choice, there was still a small nagging voice in the back of her head screaming at her that this was a bad idea. That she’d regret her decision, or worst, that he would refuse to help her in the first place. 

Yasha had almost worked herself up into a panic when sudden;y the door opened and glancing down, Yasha was met with the familiar face of a young Halfling man, with darker skin and warm brown hair. Luc pushed his glasses farther up his nose as a grin broke out across his face at the sight of her. 

“Yasha!” He threw his arms around her waist and even fully grown, he couldn’t quite get them all the way around her. Yasha smiled, some of the stress leaving her body as she tugged the young man into a hug, lifting him straight off his feet. 

“How are you doing? Are your studies going well?” Yasha asked as she set him down, his clothes now wrinkled and his glasses askew. 

“Great! Caleb helped me finally pin down where I’m going to focus my studies a couple of months ago, and it’s surprisingly easier to learn when you aren’t trying to learn a little bit of everything.” 

“Oh? I’m happy for you. Which path did you choose? Caleb mentioned there were a lot of them.” 

“Well… you see… Caleb doesn’t think I’d make a great full-time wizard- which is fine!” He cut himself off, his face flushed as he led her inside the entryway to the main sitting room where she and Caleb usually hung out whenever she was in town and visiting. “I’m actually training to be an artificer! Caleb says I have a-” 

“Natural aptitude for mechanics and tinkering. Just like your mother,” a familiar voice cut Luc off, and Yasha met the warm gaze of the wizard of the tower, the one, and only Caleb Widowgast. “If you want to go and prepare Prometheus, I’m sure Yasha would love to test his medal after we’ve had our afternoon tea.” 

“Of course, I’ll make sure he’s ready! You’re going to love him!” Luc shouted over his shoulder as he darted off towards the stairs and into the virtual labyrinth that was Caleb’s tower. 

Yasha felt some of her nerves return now that Luc wasn’t there as a buffer, and Caleb’s contemplative gaze had turned its full force onto her. Caleb sat down in his chair and waved a hand, and the room was suddenly abuzz with activity as a small myriad of unseen servants began preparing the room for them. 

“Come, sit. I was not expecting to see you today, my dear friend so please forgive me for not being prepared,” Caleb gestured to the seat next to him, and Yasha slumped down into it with a nervous huff. 

Caleb turned to prepare their tea, giving Yasha a moment’s reprieve to study her old friend. 

Caleb’s ginger hair was now streaked with white and he had begun to develop wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. Fainter than they might have been had he had a better life, but they were still there. The signs of his ongoing happiness etched into his face for all to see. He turned back to her, his eyes twinkling as he handed her a cup of tea. 

“Now, should I assume this isn’t a social visit?” Caleb asked, his tone and eyes never changing as they took her in.

“I…” Yasha took a deep breath, unable to meet his gaze. “I have a favor to ask.” 

“Yasha.” She finally looked up and found Caleb’s eyes had softened as he reached out and took her free hand with one of his. “You are one of my oldest and closest friends. If there is ever anything in my power I can do to help you, you know I would do so in a heartbeat.” 

“I… want you to turn me into a human. If you can.” 

There was a long pause and Yasha could see that she had managed to surprise Caleb for once. He placed his tea on the table and observed her, though she wasn’t really sure what he was looking for. 

“You would like for me to turn you into a human, as opposed to… whatever it is that you are?” 

Yasha nodded.

“Beau… was doing some research. You know she’s been trying to learn more about what I might be and she found a tome and it was wonderful and filled with information but… one of the things it said was that people like me tend to… live a long time. Far longer than a normal human would.” 

She hated the look of understanding that sparked in Caleb’s eyes. 

“How much longer would you have on her…” 

“Four, maybe five decades,” she almost whispered. 

“And have you spoken to her about this?” 

She didn’t need to ask what Caleb meant, and she didn’t need to actually answer the question. She hadn’t. She hadn’t wanted to burden her wife with her rising panic, and she certainly hadn’t wanted Beau to try to talk her out of this. She couldn’t lose her wife again. 

“I will do this for you if it is what you truly want,” Caleb nodded to her. “But I would feel much more comfortable if you first spoke with Beauregard about what you intend, if only so she doesn’t show up on my doorstep and punch me in the face.” 

Yasha knew he was joking, but now that he’d mentioned it, a part of her was worried it might actually happen.

“I understand. I’ll… speak with her this evening.” 

“Good, you can come back anytime and I’ll perform the ritual for you,” Caleb smiled. “Now, I had this particular tea imported from Marquet…” 

~

Yasha returned to the inn she and Beau were staying at and found her wife deep in an animated discussion with Fjord and Jester, her arms flailing as she told them about something. Likely something to do with the Githyanki invasion on the Zadash Archive that the pair of them had repelled a few months prior. 

“...and then- Yasha!” Beau leaped to her feet, staff drawn and pointed at her wife with a giddy smile. “Come pretend to be that guy that stabbed me.” 

“What?” Yasha froze, looking between Fjord and Jester for some help and getting none as her wife started poking her in the side with her staff. 

“Remember? That guy was trying to steal a book and I told him off, so he brought a bunch of friends back the next day, and they tried to jump me outside!” 

“Beau said you were really brave and jumped in to save her. It was suuuuuper romantic!” Jester gigged and Yasha felt herself flush.

“It wasn’t a big deal I just…” 

“Jumped out of a third-story window and did this awesome three-point landing in between me and them and then she just sucker-punched the asshole in the face and turned around, picked me up and then she just bamfed out her wings and flew us back upstairs. It looked so cool, you guys.” 

Yasha felt her stomach turn at the mention of her wings, and she nervously clutched at her tunic, her eyes downcast as she glanced around for a distraction.

“You know. My tea with Caleb was really exhausting so I think I’m going to go turn in okay goodnight.” 

“It’s not even lunchtime yet.” She vaguely heard Fjord say, but she was already dashing upstairs as far away from her wife and friends as possible. 

Yasha collapsed onto the bed, face down with a groan. This shouldn’t be hard. Beau was her  _ wife _ . They’d been married for nearly twenty years now. Their communication was impeccable. 

“Why is this so hard?” Yasha groaned.

“I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out,” Yasha jumped as a body landed on top of her, and Yasha recognized that Beau had flopped on top of her, her arms wrapped around Yasha’s chest as she buried her face in between Yasha’s shoulderblades. It was warm and comfortable and Yasha found herself melting into the embrace. “You okay?”

“I will be. I’m… nervous,” Yasha sighed and, after a moment’s hesitation rolled over, depositing Beau onto the bed beside her so Yasha could properly wrap her arms around the other woman. “I just-” 

“Need a minute?” Beau offered, already settling into her new spot in Yasha’s arms with a yawn. “I can take a nap while you think.  _ Someone  _ kept me up late, so…” 

“We can take a nap,” Yasha pulled her in a little closer, and Beau buried herself in Yasha’s neck. “But after we talk. I… don’t know if I’ll build up the courage again.” 

“Alright, lay it on me then.” 

“I um… asked Caleb if he could make me human.” 

Beau froze in her arms, and Yasha froze in turn, waiting for her reaction. 

“You… wait, what?” Beau pulled away so she could look at Yasha. “You mean you want him to make it so you aren’t an angel anymore?” 

“I um…” Yasha avoided Beau’s gaze. “I was reading. From the book you got me. And it’s amazing. It let me understand so much but… it said I’m going to… live. For a long time, Beauregard.”

“How long?” Beau cupped Yasha’s cheek and drew her gaze back to meet Beau’s. 

“On average about a hundred and fifty years.” 

“And you don’t want to?” Beau kissed her forehead before moving back to her place in her arms. Yasha wasn’t sure if that made it easier or harder to breathe. 

“No. I… would not want to live that long alone.” 

“Any reason for that? Cause that’s giving up a lot to just give up even more,” Beau asked, and for once, Yasha hated how perceptive her wife was.

Yasha was silent for a long moment, focusing on the rhythm of Beau’s breathes as they slowly began to sync up. Beau gently kissed her jaw and Yasha felt something break inside her.

“I don’t want to spend another third of my life without you.” 

Beau froze for a second but picked their rhythm back up without missing a beat. 

“I wouldn’t want you to make a choice like that and come to resent me for it.” 

“I won’t,” Yasha said with a certainty she hadn’t felt until that very moment. “This is what I want. To be able to grow old with my wife and our friends and to pass away peacefully by your side in fifty years.” 

“Okay. It’s your decision, and if you’re sure it’s what you want, I’ll support you,” Beau went boneless against her with a yawn, curling even closer as Yasha held her tight. “Can I make a request as well?” 

“Of course, Beauregard.” 

“Can we go on one more flight first?” 

“Of course. But… after our nap.” 

~

Yasha wasn’t sure what was different about that flight. 

Her and Beau had gone on a million flights since she’d first gotten her wings, but no matter what, they’d always only lasted for a minute before they’d have to either land or crash into whatever had the misfortune of being below them at the time. 

But their final flight had lasted for hours, carrying them up and down the coast, and Yasha once again felt the same nervous, giddy excitement she’d felt when she and Beau had fallen together for the first time back in Rumplecusp all those years ago. 

And as Caleb cast the spell on her, stripping her of her wings and making her fully and unarguably human. 

She felt surprisingly free. 

Naturally, the rest of the Nein had already pitched in to commission a new pair of detachable, magic wings for her “Beau catching adventures.” 

She appreciated the thought and found the extended use had some… perks. 

~

It wasn’t until many decades later that Yasha finally passed away peacefully in her sleep, wrapped in her wife’s arms after a full and happy life together. 

She didn’t learn until many months later, after they had finally managed to reunite in Gladsheim underneath the World Ash, that Beau had died that same night, perhaps even in the same moment as her. But it didn’t really matter because they now had all the time in the world together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Gladsheim is the plane of existence in between chaotic good and chaotic neutral which honestly felt like where both of them would end up in the afterlife. 
> 
> I also wrote this whole thing if two hours cause I've been having a lot of BeauYasha feelings lately and need to do something with said feelings.


End file.
